ladygagafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Fame (album)
| Last album = | This album = '' '' | Next album = '' '' |Artist= Lady Gaga }} The Fame is de titel van Lady Gaga's debuutalbum. Het werd wereldwijd meer dan 10 miljoen keer verkocht. Op 7 juli 2010 werd het album het best verkochte digitale album ooit in de Verenigde Staten. Schrijven en ontwikkeling Het schrijven van het album nam zo'n twee en een half jaar in beslag en begon in 2006. Enkele songs komen van het werk met verschillende producers (RedOne, Rob Fusari, KNS Productions) in 2006-2007. De andere helft komt uit de periode dat ze bij Interscope Records werkte (Martin Kierszenbaum, RedOne). De liedjes zijn voornamelijk geïnspireerd door Gaga's liefde voor beroemdheid in het algemeen. Muzikaal is het album geïnspireerd op de electropop en de synthpop van de jaren '80. Gaga legde uit; "The Fame is about how anyone can feel famous. Pop culture is art. It doesn't make you cool to hate pop culture, so I embraced it and you hear it all over The Fame. But, it's a sharable fame. I want to invite you all to the party. I want people to feel a part of this lifestyle." Singles De eerste twee singles van The Fame, "Just Dance" en "Poker Face" waren beiden internationale hits. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say", "LoveGame" en "Paparazzi" waren andere singles van dit album. Gaga maakte reclame voor het album door de songs in een aantal live optredens op te voeren. Ook had het album een eigen tour, The Fame Ball Tour. The Fame is ook een bonusdisc bij Gaga's tweede studioalbum The Fame Monster. Promotie Dit stukje moet nog worden uitgebreid. Tracklijst (2008) Eerste Editie *Dit was de versie die in Canada, enkele Europese landen, en Australië uitgebracht werd in 2008. *Enkel hierin is de originele lange intro van Money Honey aanwezig. *Het einde van LoveGame is anders dan de andere edities. *I Like It Rough was beschikbaar op de Canadese iTunes, Mexico, Australische, and selected European bonus track Tracklijst #Just Dance (feat. Colby O'Donis) #LoveGame #Paparazzi #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Poker Face #The Fame #Money Honey #Again Again #Boys Boys Boys #Brown Eyes #Summerboy #I Like It Rough (Bonus track) (2008) Tweede Editie Voor de uitgave van dit album in de Verenigde Staten, waren er enkele kleine veranderingen; de tekst "Lady Gaga" op de cover is roodgekleurd op deze versie, de foto is ook roodgetint. *Het lied "Again Again" is verwijderd, terwijl "Starstruck", "Paper Gangsta", en "I Like It Rough" toegevoegd zijn. *Money Honey heeft een verkorte intro. Tracklijst #Just Dance (featuring Colby O'Donis) #LoveGame #Paparazzi #Poker Face #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #The Fame #Money Honey #Starstruck (featuring Flo Rida en Space Cowboy) #Boys Boys Boys #Paper Gangsta #Brown Eyes #I Like It Rough #Summerboy #Disco Heaven (iTunes bonus track) (2009) Derde editie In 2009 werd de derde en laatste editie van de tracklijst uitgebracht in het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Ierland. Deze versie bevat alle tracks uit de herziene en originele versie: het heeft alle drie de toegevoegde liedjes van de tweede versie, en "Again Again" dat in de tweede versie verwijderd werd, ook "Disco Heaven" dat op geen van beide versies stond. De lijst is ook opmerkelijk anders opgesteld dan de andere twee versies. *De UK-versie heeft een CD met 17 tracks een een bonus track (LoveGame (Space Cowboy Remix)) *De Japanese editie heeft "Retro, Dance, Freak" als track 17 en heeft niet de bonus track die de UK-versie wel had. Tracklijstt #Just Dance (featuring Colby O'Donis) #LoveGame #Paparazzi #Poker Face #I Like It Rough #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Starstruck (featuring Flo Rida en Space Cowboy) #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #The Fame #Money Honey #Boys Boys Boys #Paper Gangsta #Brown Eyes #Summerboy #Disco Heaven (Bonus track) #Again Again (Bonus track) Categorie:The Fame Categorie:Albums Categorie:Biografie